


东宫

by Garden_Of_Avalon



Category: wangyibo - Fandom, 王一博 - Fandom
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M, Multi, all啵 - Freeform, all王一博 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garden_Of_Avalon/pseuds/Garden_Of_Avalon
Summary: 沉剑池畔 又添星作盏气拟长帆 送我入百川是霜寒已未及锋寒是刃尖掀八荒波澜沉剑池畔 忽闻一声轻叹
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	东宫

开头皇上还能一碗水端平的时候，大家还能演一演兄友弟恭，父慈子孝，自从王一博住进东宫以后便再没有过了。当今圣上胸无大志，太后垂帘听政，养出的儿子倒是个个都好，好就好在政局一团散沙，上朝时候大家各自心怀鬼胎，跟养蛊似的，皇上只等着回后宫继续抱美人生儿子，一个趁手朝臣没有也不在意，王一博身边空空落落的，东宫太子不受一点恩宠，像个上不得台面的私生子一般被散养，他自个倒也不急，安安分分听朝臣说鬼话，只是下朝的时候小小松口气，很高兴又不敢明显的模样，和小时候一个德行。

王一博小时候也没显露什么惊人天赋，我虚长他几岁，只晓得他不爱看书，搭木签子和玩堆沙堡倒是很上手，面皮长得很好……太好了，比他年纪长的知道长不过他，我深刻意识到哪怕接下来二十年皇上不马上风一刻不停生儿子，可能也生不出这么好看的。可惜漂亮面皮白长，他认生的紧，胎里弱还不爱吃饭，被一碗土豆撵得满宫跑，一到冬天验学，十天里他八天养病缺席。  
当时大家只拿他当漂亮弟弟，只要是皇兄，没有一个没替他吃过饭抄过书，王一博玩够了来道谢，他爱干净，满脸写着只想沐浴。即便皇宫见多了精巧玩意，对皮相骨肉漂亮的东西还是多有偏颇，何况他看起来既不上进也不长寿。  
再过两三年，东瀛来使臣，皇上撒手不管夜夜笙歌，连个接待使臣的人也没安排，我和其他一众人抢着交好，只是谁也没想过养几个语言相通的门客，正恼着，手底下的人来通报，畏畏缩缩的，嗫嚅着说那使臣和八皇子在城外纵马去了。我一时语塞，想了一会八皇子是谁，才想起来是王一博，十分诧异，问他怎么来掺和这事。  
他会说……  
会说什么？东瀛话？  
朝臣似乎也觉得不可思议，错看王一博天赋，我想也不止他一个，便没拿他问罪，我来到城外的时候第一眼没认出王一博，他穿着东瀛服饰，那种衣服领口十分宽阔，松松地塑在他身上，靛青里露出一点冷白肤色，还是大病初愈的模样，只是神色还算欢快，正摆弄一枚铜钱模样的东西。他看见我，喉咙里滚出一句听不明白的话，连带他自己也顿了顿，才换了通用语又叫我皇兄。他还没从东瀛人的状态里切换回来，我脑子里骤然出现个念头，像是汹涌潮水褪去后露出的河床，掏了一手阴冷淤泥。要是他真是东瀛来的使节就好了，我当能倾力留住他，可毕竟他是个皇子，从今以后我只能想怎么杀他。  
王一博几乎不出宫，因为性格更没去结交什么门客朝臣，不然也不至于被散养多年。我心里理智晓得他可能真是玩心起了才出宫和人骑马，但是他在京城的口碑出其意料的好，门客朝我汇报，说坊间叫他白牡丹。白牡丹？我也啼笑皆非，出于一些我自己也不愿深思的消息，说你找几个人，把这名号压一压，他是皇族子嗣，又不是什么游舫花魁，怎么会有如此轻浮的名号。  
消息还没放出去，有人传王一博被刺杀，剑上带了毒，被东瀛使臣救了。本着兄友弟恭留下来的一点残像，大家前去探访，王一博宅邸走火，他是小孩子脾性，街坊好玩的东西他都有，和小动物过冬似的，所有东西都堆在墙角一个不能丢，于是烧得格外之快。王一博穿白寝衣，抱臂看着，眼睛里是真实的悲痛，大家看这小孩因为一些街市玩物这么悲伤，连幸灾乐祸的模样也做不出，谁会和一个摔了糖葫芦的小孩去认真怄气……王一博天生就有这些看起来特别真心的东西，叫别人生不起气，口舌利剑和阴阳怪气都使不出半点招式，大家仿佛都不是皇亲国戚，来宅邸真的只是兄弟替王一博看看日后能替他补上什么。他脸上懊恼太真切，大家都想了好一会，才想起来此次走漏的风声不是走火是遇刺，使臣和他玩的太好，在他宅邸落脚，但是和他这个幼弟也未免太过亲切，王一博穿白寝衣，很单薄，要是往日夜里这么出来第二天他肯定要养病，但这时候他宅邸这么大一场火用来取暖，比银丝炭更奢侈，更别提东瀛使节拿了披风搭在他身上。王一博决定不再看自己收藏的好东西被烧成焦炭，撇着嘴叫下人收拾其他偏殿，他转身时候我看见披风下摆影影绰绰晃开一点血渍，王一博走的很慢，仿佛腿脚受损，慢吞吞出去了，他在气头上，小孩子似的，头也没回。  
只是姿态好看。

没等大家回过神，宫里传圣旨，说王一博有功，将他提为太子，既然宅邸没了，明日就迁进东宫。一众皇子站着，圣旨像个具象化的耳光出现在所有人脸上，大家看他，咬牙切齿，王一博只是皱皱眉，顿了一会才跪下去谢恩，他姿势挑不出错处，只是看起来不大情愿，我这个八弟向来不会撒谎我是知道，但什么时候他竟然如此宠辱不惊，王一博跪下谢恩的姿态才像是个更大的耳光，打的所有人抬不起头。一席黄袍披在他身上，王一博的表情像是上面爬满了虱子。  
隔日起他的日子就艰难了起来，他本无意向春风，这话再说，便是谁也不信的了，他既然当了太子，便要发展自己羽翼，多少群臣有交好意愿，但他这太子殿下真是三杆子打不出一个闷屁，费了半天口舌，他还是一副呆呆的样子，正吃了一副药（这可能也是他忧虑的一点，当了太子，往日被他偷偷倒了的药都得一贴贴吃回来），腮帮子鼓着一颗话梅，和人说挺好。  
挺好，是好是坏是敷衍是送客，还是他在讽刺尽他妈放屁，满朝上下却没一个能辨出来，月余之后这个太子成了开国以来最孤家寡人的一个太子，除了和他不谈国事谈风月的几个使节，竟是一点羽翼没有。东宫门可罗雀至此，大家愤恨里带着嘲讽，王一博也变了，不如往日那么笑，笑得更冷淡，三伏天里一桶冰水，大家冷嘲热讽都被兜头一盆凉水浇头，不晓得这小朋友在搞什么，他同皇兄皇帝皇上朝臣笑，都是先扯一边嘴角，再扯另一边，十万个不情愿，又姿态好看。他抗旨抗的勤快，说是草包太子，又没见过哪个东宫太子能让当朝皇帝那么给脸色，叫他去平水乱，他张口就是不要，接着又委屈巴巴，说我不会，我怎么知道，让他去结交群臣，皇上第一次拿出身份来撑场子，王一博又脱口而出不了吧，他说的太快，两边腮帮都鼓起来一瞬，接着又可怜兮兮说太无聊了。  
比起皇子，更像一只名贵小猫，连爪子也不伸，叫别人怎么寻由头打他。

后来他同我服软，我正以为他有上进之心，才发现他只是想要我今日被贡的一枚刀鄂，他对这种东西非常痴迷，我才晓得他同东瀛使节玩得起来也是因为那人送了他不少精巧刀鄂，比如城外他把玩的那一枚，王一博比起剑更喜欢刀，刀杀气太重，当今圣上不喜，我不知道王一博喜不喜，只是我看他对收刀回鞘，剑柄撞上刀鄂的那一声十分中意。隔日我昔日死敌来寻我喝酒，我们本应都是丧家犬，他喝醉了，酩酊大醉，又哭又笑，说当今圣上立了个婊子当太子。我手一抖，一壶清酒祭明月，我不知道我身边还有没有耳目，若是有，妄议圣上，我们大约都活不过年底，于是我给自己满上，说八弟不是那样的人。  
对方说可不是，你是没见到他被使节操成娼妓的样子，他母妃胆大包天，为了稳固自己地位，居然把公主报成太子。我一时语塞，脑子里闪过他府邸走火时候下摆带过的血渍，只是想不出王一博放下自尊去以色侍友的样子，他刚立为太子的时候何其落魄，有人给他下毒，他旧疾复发差点死了，也没见他对谁放下傲气贵骨。对方看我神色，面上闪过一丝不忍，我本以为是他良心发现，想出言辩解，最后他只是摇摇头，连话带酒一起吞了，他从我府里横着出去，从此以后也是一路落魄，没有一点夺权可能，我并不知道是不是有心人授意，我多思的地方全然被他带着走了，开始叫门客去留意市井里对白牡丹的传闻。  
我忘记了我是皇子，本就该是斗争中心，不过半月他人猜测被全然落实。王一博好不容易回到朝堂，他大病后又是一场小病，只不过如今他是东宫，不能随时告假，他人对他的乘人之危也未免太过情色一点。我路过御花园，他正被人折辱的厉害，让他咬着一截花枝用手指操他，花叶枝蔓里面我只能看到他半张侧脸，嘴唇发抖，被小刺划破的伤口令他本来就和漂亮女人一般饱满的嘴唇鲜红晶亮，落在他身上的手很多，看袖口纹路品级有皇子也有朝臣，有人探进襟口有人探进袖口有人手指消失在腰带之下，坊内最好的春宫画师也未免能有如此奇思妙想。王一博颤得厉害，他眼神还是冷淡，只是眼角发红，我终于在他精致侧脸上找到别人所说的雌态，太多了，他脸上的风花雪月像是一把刀悬在我头上，别人间或出声折辱，看不惯他直言直语和高傲作态的人在他住进东宫以后丑态毕露，毕竟白月光照进深宫里还是白月光，并不会因为照的是他国雪夜还是本国深井而更多情或更无情一些。那些人只是在手指翻搅出混沌水声时候息声，混沌水声愈来愈黏腻，一场缠绵春雨，落在每个人心头上，长一片野地的邪念。王一博高潮的时候还是把那朵焦骨牡丹咬碎了，红色的血白色的花揉在一起，被唾液黏合，凋零，变成更永垂不朽的东西，别人又对他又爱又怜起来，让手指享受了那阵阵绞紧的力道，再抽出来，去捉那朵凋零了的牡丹。王一博十分光火，他脸上交合余韵立刻退潮，从众人手里挣出来，别人还荡漾在他高潮后留给别人的余韵里，没摁住，让这尾小鱼回到他自己的湖里。王一博万分嫌恶地把嘴里红白一片吐了，湿透花泥落在地上，姿态不清不楚的，又脏又漂亮，王一博也是，只是他比花泥漂亮更多，这时候用力用袖口抹掉别人抹在他侧脸的淫液，他眼角和下眼睑红通通的，高潮时候都很厌世，这时候被用力一搓，连带脸颊也泛红，整个人就像是那朵被嚼碎前的牡丹。这是必然的事，他可能对风月之事不在意，但爱洁本质已经养了多年，这时候头也不回走了，约莫是回去沐浴，大家都还硬着，鼻尖一股牡丹香，十分难堪。  
我觉得那风月一刀结结实实落下来，我人头落地。我恼怒，王一博肯定晓得我来了，他眼角落一点风情到我这个皇兄头上，只是后边他专心享受别人服侍，再懒得偏颇我这旁观者一点，别人是来虐猫折辱，他倒是一只蹭别人裤腿的母猫，自顾自爽完，溜的比谁都快。

我当晚去拜访东宫，王一博还是一朵冷白皮牡丹，仿佛下午御花园被折辱的是别人，这时候正仔细用丝绸擦刀鞘，我仔细端详，又是语塞，父皇赐他做太子黄袍的衣料，他拿来擦刀擦剑。不过他也的确不适合金色就是了——不，不应当说不适合，只是靛蓝那一身过于惊鸿一瞥。我抬头一看，他脾性半点不改，只是现在收集刀剑，一柄柄贡在架上，房间里熏了沉香，只是我怎么嗅都有牡丹味，他跪在矮桌前面，根本懒得理我，专心擦完刀鞘，又擦刀鄂，刀鄂镂空做了竹子，他讲丝绸一点点从刀鄂中插剑的长孔中穿过扯出，我看的目瞪口呆，十分难堪，这和青楼头牌宽衣解带没半点相似之处，只是我下午才欣赏一出旖旎好戏，现在想什么都昏昏沉沉，往风月之事和旖旎春梦上偏，他把刀插回剑鞘，一阵刀光剑影的凉薄收了，我仿佛经历一场大战，后颈都是冷汗，他连尊称都不说了，挤出词句问我你来干什么。  
皇兄。我纠正他，王一博又说我没想和你有来有回，我在送客。  
我又拾掇起一点脸面，拿了一柄剑同他细细对峙，说我又没对太子殿下下拜帖——我不是客。  
他被说服了，可能也是没想到我堂堂皇子这么不要脸。想了想对我说我今天沐浴过了。  
我又差点溃不成军，问你什么意思。  
意思是我今天不和别人干那档子事。  
我定定看着他，一点点挤出来说我只是来看看你这个弟弟，你没事吧。这话太艰难，我自己都不信。但是他顿了顿，一定没有人这般安慰过他，所以我拙劣一招，他就轻易上钩，流了几滴眼泪，收不住，连带他自己都懊恼起来，最后恶狠狠地说若不是……他收了声，吞了吞，我想那多半是指他自己身上的畸形，真是他娘胎里带的一道伤口，永远流血。我第一次见他这么落魄，他说我的东西，我凭什么给别人。  
他对我宣战，他这个东宫一定保不住，但他对我露野心，我一边心猿意马，想我总算在花枝小刺里剥出漂亮花蕊，一边冷眼想着我该怎么杀他，他太贵气，哪怕长着副婊子身体被迫承欢，照样坐得住皇位，不像他其他亲生兄弟，这个皇位要即当龙凤又当畜生才争的到。  
我当好一个亲哥哥假君子，不去动他，但我知道他过得愈来愈落魄，深宫里调侃东宫白日门可罗雀晚上门庭若市，他母妃收不住折辱上吊自杀，但这个婊子太子倒是活得很自在，我看他朝上的确很自在，只是精神不大好，他本来不笑的时候就很厌世，如今吃宴席更是连自己老子当今天子的面子都不给，别人喝酒，他自己啜酸梅汤喝，一块糕点吃了半个时辰，坐的时候还搁着腿，他心口旧疾在冬日反复发作，哪怕新春宴席病痛也不会缺席，他一直捂着肚子皱眉。有个皇子凑到我身边，笑嘻嘻说你看王西施，我猜这太子死的可会比皇上早多了。  
我一瞬间也皱眉，随机心凉，这是事实，那皇子眼光狭隘最多做个闲散王爷，我还想不明白王一博这东宫之位有名无实，将来一定有人顶替上位，那时候怎么会管他有无旧疾，皇宫再大，养千百万吃空晌的废物，也养不起一个废太子。  
但我其实不是很想他死，既然他把东宫住成铜雀台，也不怪人有不切实际幻想，那就成铜雀台，又能怎样呢？  
仿佛是察觉到我的妥协，更多可能是我是第一个体谅他自尊的人，我和王一博的关系亲近起来，我当了二十余年皇子，没当过情人，难免生疏。当然更可能是王一博落魄时候让人难以压抑折辱欲望，我刺伤他多次，但他也没别人，他的血亲不是想杀他就是想操他，虽然我也是其中之一，我至少还展现出一点模糊善意，帝王之家，这已经是能妥协的最大让步，他丝毫不蹬鼻子上脸，我送他玩物丧志的东西，比如更多刀鄂，比如好马，比如他小时候爱玩的花牌木签，他倒是认认真真在高兴的样子。只是他被操得太熟，肯定已经骑不了马，加上皇上抱病，逐渐昏庸，太后不能再随意干涉，他需要做的表面功夫也多了起来，于是处境更艰难，我喝多时候看他大笑，心想京城花魁都尚且有点私房钱打点，王一博要办什么事，只能把自己往别人床上送，到底图什么。但我承认我放肆大笑也是因为我也落魄，皇位争到朝堂分裂至此，我也捞不到多少好处，王一博甚至帮我开了两次内库打点，用的方法想也知道。  
我不觉得我和他同甘共苦，他等不来同甘，但他又不大在乎，别人愈加折辱他身体，他越像半轮白月，照得整个朝堂呈现十六夜之态。我不过一个庸人，实在不能忍受，掐着他的脖子很用力的操进去，王一博疼得小声吸气，很不客气地骂我，但我从来不是他的客也不是他的入幕之宾，他自然没法送我。我在他这不过一条疯了的野狗，对着一个假太子一个假东宫，死于自作多情。我连续两天强要他，王一博自己张腿，看见我就跑，但每次都被我捉住，做的浑身都是淤青。朝局愈动荡，我愈觉得我要失去他，我比他年长，但地位上不如他，我就想要变得更落魄，更惨，毕竟这轮白月光不肯落地。我想叫他爱爱我，承诺我东宫之位会到我手上。我要把多年前安慰利息收回，我要这东宫真的成铜雀台。我疯的厉害，我不明白他落魄至此为什么还不肯成我的东西，求而不得的有半个皇位就够糟心。  
王一博不太怕痛我是知道的，小时候他觉得功夫里轻功最酷，天天学翻墙，摔得满腿乌青，我不知哪根筋搭错，去御膳房要了一粒米，晚上我被他绞着的时候在他耳垂上反复搓揉，钝痛太厉害，我被他绞得寸步难行，但他也湿润的厉害，多次在高潮战栗间踢我推我，让我停手，我把他耳垂搓的充血，像吊了一粒珊瑚。搓耳孔的工序至少要半月有余，我没有耐心，在发泄欲望来临前拿起金坠戳了进去，王一博痛得哽了一下，但是一声不吭，那耳坠太重了，王一博从来没这样的经验，自然不知道应当取下来换轻一点的带，我忙了半月，再看他的时候耳垂已经有点撕裂，我又当怜爱他的好情人，哄着他拿下沾了层层干涸血渍的耳坠，露出一个未愈合的环痕。我顿了顿，又扶着自己插进去动，王一博都快睡了，可能也是对我德行无语，没说什么，配合着贴近自己的胯部。我细细压着他抽插，在混沌水声里说我从此不敢看观音。  
王一博终于憋不住：不会说情话就别说。

后来两年里，时态急转而下，皇上已经无比昏庸，不知是不是真的把王一博当太子，更可能是王一博毫无盼着他死自己继位的愿望，而其他皇子已经急不可耐，王一博和我小心做人，稳稳妥妥活到现在，其他的该死死，该发落边疆发落边疆，那个侧首和我说王西施的皇子无端枉死，狗急跳墙，在朝堂上跪下揭露王一博为了我私开内库。我当场被抓到天牢，却不是很慌，我和王一博小心做人两年，仿佛真的成一对落难夫妻，我替他推拒很多，他也勉为其难帮我几次，我不信他这次放任我去死，甚至还对他要去睡谁来救我而醋意大发。  
我被放出天牢的那天，天塌一个大洞，狱卒和我说太子已废，赐了鸩酒，前太子身体一向不大好，我寻思着您不快点，可能赶不上。我死活不信，马不停蹄往东宫赶，东宫已经被搬空，大家看我的眼神很是怜悯，在我两天前死到临头的时候他们也没这么看我。王一博第一次珍藏全付之一炬，现在珍藏全盘投水，沉剑池畔又添星作盏。*王一博懒洋洋的，他甚至都不肯推拒鸩酒两刻等我，我从来没这么落魄过，我想杀他的念头真心实意，最开头想杀你的是我，这么多年我想了多少方案杀你都没能下手，你如今自寻死路，要我心血都落空，连个像样棺木都不给我准备余地。我质问他，揪着领子反复摇晃，他真的快不行了，垂着眼睛，比以往都厌世，鼻翼嘴角细细留下一道血渍，我知道天子家鸩酒功效，就是给人留个体面全尸，他现在就算有力气和我说话，应当也不是很想说。  
我抓了身边的人质问，我不想在他死之前当个糊涂鬼，那人被我鬼神面目吓得不轻，我知道的，我刚刚贴着王一博的时候在他眼睛里看到自己这幅疯狗神情。我用力拿话刺他，说你睡了哪个皇叔造反，让现在这个昏君容不下你。我气得暴跳如雷，我情愿自己还在天牢里，那时候死期还很远，现在我自己的死期好像却迫在眉睫。  
王一博终于皱皱眉，说没有。  
我没想到他会回我，全然愣住，一口恶气消散，我从野狗变成丧家犬，因为莫须有的从前归处而落下泪来。  
被我揪着领子的人结结巴巴说太子——前太子殿下只是在朝堂上说了句我觉得已经死了太多手足了。  
他顿了顿，说他甚至没跪。  
我被他哄骗的这么好，我甚至不知道他如此深得人心，一句话就让多少朝臣转向，一道天雷劈下来，我如雷贯顶，福至心灵，当今圣上扶植王一博这个儿子，不就是将自己儿子当驴，一个萝卜吊在诸皇子面前，让大家去死心塌地养蛊斗法，斗的两败俱伤，王一博也知道，哪天不斗了，他自然就死，我想他多年前是抱着赴死想法来同我流泪，只是高估自己，他并不同我动情，我也发现，于是僵持这么些年。  
王一博要睡了，我不愿意说死字，我几乎要跪下，恳求人去救他，东宫之位我必定是坐不得了，王一博他就这么忍心让我输的一败涂地。  
王一博很无语地看我，他抹了一把自己鼻子，白衣袖口全是血，说你还看不出，真太子一直都是你。  
满堂寂静，良久以后我才听到有野兽嘶吼声响，不成人声，我诡异地冷静起来，这东宫事变，御花园里养的野兽被处死两只也是正常，接着我看见自己手抓着王一博那块浸满血气的衣袖，红红白白，像嚼碎的牡丹，然后我意识到那不成人声的哀嚎是从自己嘴里出来的，我一抬头，他的眼神已经涣散，他眼睛还是清澈，还是隐约映得出我这头野兽的影子，雌兽死了，但口舌间血气还咬在我脖子上，我一转头，心魔不是狰狞野兽，全是王一博影子。

东宫到我手上的第二天，太后再也忍不住，一杯毒酒弄死了先帝，我上位，杀到深宫，一刀让她人头落地，她手底下的人都以为我已经平静，前朝废太子的一页翻篇成旧事，毕竟我眼神冷静，做人也冷静，没想到我成了比王一博更大的疯逼，如今疯逼还坐上龙椅，于是他们跪下来，战战兢兢头贴着地，赞万岁，求饶命。  
我一个个沉湖，旧人被我几乎杀光，但是我运气很好，在我意识到前就是，我本以为有人会杀进皇宫也放我去自由，最后没等到，我重新用新人，并没有完全成个暴君。新太子住进东宫，朝他手下抱怨池子一尾鱼也养不得，养了就死，改日要找人疏通一下淤泥，我并未在意，两天之后他来汇报，说池里捞出近百把刀剑，不知是为何，我被迟来一道穿心箭射中，从此以后永远躲不过锥心之痛，我捡起一把，刀剑已经锈在鞘上，我一拔没见出鞘，刀鄂倒是碎在我手上，一手血滴滴答答顺着刀鄂往下流，太子见自己呈上的东西误伤龙体，连忙跪下谢罪，说改日一定磨好了再呈给父皇。

我顿在原地，风里常驻着往事，良久我才听见自己说不了，有些刀就该永远收在鞘里，也能杀人。

也能杀人。


End file.
